


the price you gotta pay for this mindplay

by mielasis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Bartender Eren Yeager, Bartenders, Betrayal, Cheating, Crush at First Sight, Drinking & Talking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Ending Relationship, Enemies, Ex-Military Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character(s), Modern Era, Moving On, Past Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Plot Twists, Professor Erwin Smith, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Sweet Eren Yeager, Texting, Trust Issues, Unexpected Visitors, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielasis/pseuds/mielasis
Summary: CheatingWho's fault is it?Who started first?Eren Yeager can't seem to find the rationale about it. After experiencing the pain first hand with his last relationship, he's been nothing but a walking hurricane. Eren slowly heals, moving forward with his life, being a head bartender who takes pride in his work at the speakeasy bar XX, hoping one day to be the owner. That is until he meets again a familiar and unexpected face, but that's not the only thing that tests the waters, he finds himself falling for the new, older and mysterious bartender whom Eren finds unusual comfort in.{HIATUS}
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Zeke, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	1. it's not a good time to test my patience

**Author's Note:**

> based on the webdrama 'xx'. with my own moderate changes and twists. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
> Comments/feedback is always appreciated!  
> Be safe and happy reading.
> 
> There will be links to songs so if you see (X) feel free to listen!
> 
> ㅡ italics for flashbacks and thoughts, just in case you see them in between present time dialogue.

"Hey, I'm almost here. Why can't I find the address and the sign?" The young woman asks on the phone, her voice filled with irritation. She got out of the car and walked in the lonely, dark and empty street with long, winding alleyways remaining dreadfully still. Her white ankle boots' heels clicking against the pavement. She walks down the street, the lamp posts being the only source of light. _"That's the bar's concept. They want the bar to be private."_ A rough male voice answers.

The woman scoffs. "They should focus on promoting the bar as much as possible instead." What an odd bar, a private bar? Was it a bar only for the elite? 

_"You'll be meeting the head bartender. His name is Eren."_

The woman stops dead in her tracks. "Eren?" A wave of uneasiness goes through her body making her tremble. Her heart races with a desire to turn around and go back to the car. The last thing she needed to hear was that name. But that was a common name…Isn't it? She kept walking until she saw double glass doors with 'XX' in elegant cursive letters. This must be the bar. She tugs her lavender silk dress down and adjusts her white blazer before tucking a few loose blonde hairs behind her ear. She contemplates whether to open the door or not. The faint sound of music and people chattering echoes emptily in her ears.

"Alright, I'll hang up now." The blonde woman says without a proper goodbye before she puts her phone away in her purse. She entered the bar and was immersed in the bar's interior. The bar was not really huge, not that was surprising. It had a sort of a retro vibe, elegant yet classy, an old vintage style to it. There were different glasses ready for the customers in the bar. Large yellow size Bocana chair stools accompanied the wooden bar balancing the color scheme and light scheme to which the bar was lighted by the the the large and tall glass cabinet they extend to one end to the other showcasing to what it seems hundreds of different bottles of alcoholic drinks such as Perrier Jouet champagne, Cabernet Sauvignon, A classic Rosé, Pinot Noir, Martini Blue, Sangri-la, Scotch whiskey, A classic Margarita and more from different regions. The small wooden tables in either circle or rectangular shaped, giving the bar a classic look. The music went along with the feel of the bar, an indie song playing softly with the laughs and conversations of the people who were in either groups, couples or solo.

"Hello, would you like a table?" A young woman asked. Her tag displaying her name, Mina. Her bright blue eyes shone with a friendly smile.

"Uh, sure." 

"Please, wait a moment." She says with a nod as she goes. Just as she turns to the bar, her light blue eyes meet bright teal ones. Her whole body froze, the air that was once in the atmosphere, absolutely gone. Gone was also her will to speak. Her fingernails itch to scratch the cuticle of her thumb. She desperately wants to escape this situation. It took her forever to get a hold of her breathing. She reminds herself again the reason why she is here.

"Actually, I'll sit by the bar." She called out. Not breaking her gaze.

There was silence between them as she slowly sat on one of the chair stools, facing the young man. Tension bares its fangs. It skulks in the shadows, lurking behind every glance and every breath. Eren did not spare her a glance at all as he wiped clean the silver muddler and mixing spoons. His thin brown bangs falling over his beautiful eyes.

"It's been a while," She chided. "The least you could do is say Hi." 

Eren settled one of the mixing spoons down and faced her. His arms extend on each side, leaning a bit close to the blonde woman. "We're not close enough to greet each other Annie." His green eyes narrowing at her, almost as if he was looking at the most wicked thing he's ever seen.

"It's been three years, don't you think we should start talking again? Anyway, prepare me something nice…please." 

Eren bit the tender flesh of skin inside of his mouth before he pushed his bangs back and began to prepare a cocktail. "I should've visited this place sooner, if I knew we were in the same line of work." Annie says. Eren remaining silent, as he put a perfect ice cube on a small glass. He popped open a bottle and poured the drink into a cocktail maker along with lemon juice and a teaspoon of sugar.

"I'm the CEO of Lion Heart, Were you aware of that?" Annie said with a tilt of her head, her thin pink lips stretching onto a tiny smile.

"Lion Heart. Clever," Eren said in sarcasm, not a hint of amusement. "Why would I be interested in any of your affairs?" He incorporates the white egg in a dry maker, he shakes it and pours the white egg after he puts a perfect ice cube in first and then the mix from the cocktail.

"That's hurtful." Annie says with sarcasm. "But you know Lion Heart, yes?" Annie holds up a black card with gold along the edges. "We're the best bar in the country." She says as she slips the card towards Eren with her two fingertips.

"Famous places usually don't have business cards when they're already frequented and known." Eren says as he uses the muddler to bring out the strong flavor of the drink. "I guess your bar is not famous." Eren says, his voice dripping with venom as he sets the cocktail drink on top of the card, sliding towards Annie. She holds up the cocktail, looking at it before she drinks. "This is vodka based."

"Vodka is the cheapest." Eren says not paying any mind to her. She glares at him. "What is the name of the drink?"

"Adiós," Eren begins, before staring right into those icy blue eyes. "Bitch." 

"That was the only drink, I could think of." He says, wiping down the cocktail shaker. Annie's lips stretched into a thin line.

"If you're just here for market research, finish the drink and get out." Eren says. Annie puffs and ignores his hasty attitude. "Eren, would you like to come to our bar?"

Eren glances up to her.

"I'm here to scout you. I'm opening another bar. I need a head bartender." Annie says as she finishes her cocktail. "I'll pay you a great amount. Working in a tiny bar won't get you any far you know." Annie fiddles with one of her gold heart hoop earrings.

"Look at the interior and choice of music, your boss must be old." Annie says as she turns around looking over the bar.

Eren sets a bottle of scotch down and glares at her. Annie's eyes dared the young man to say something. That is until her thin eyebrows shoot up in a realization. "Oh...Oh," Annie chuckles slowly. "I see, this is you… Isn't it? You were always sorta old-fashioned." She purred. Now it brings back memories. The old days where she would pick him out nice, flashy clothes to wear. The times where she would surprise him by buying him expensive clothes and shoes. God, she has never seen someone so dense and bad at choosing something decent and nice to wear. A sweater vest in the middle of May on a sunny day in university? An abomination.

Eren scoffs, his lips breaking into a grin. "I think I remember now. Lion Heart, you said?" Annie crosses her arms, a warning in her eyes. "I think that's the place, our customers kept dissing for serving such poor quality drinks." He says as he puts the bottle of scotch behind him in the glass cabinet along with the other bottles. Annie's expression is unreadable as she tries not to show her anger. Her eyes staring at the back of Eren's slim thick figure. Noticing how Eren grew his hair a bit more, covering the back of his neck completely, a darker shade of brown.

"Something about putting too many cubes to the point that it makes their drinks so bland," Eren says looking at Annie, obviously trying to provoke her. "I'll refuse your offer, maybe you can visit our bar some other day." Annie clicked her tongue. His stubbornness has not changed at all. "It was nice seeing the hard headed Eren." She said as she slipped her card towards him again. "Think about it."

He shook his head. "No. Don't waste your time." 

With that Annie got off the stool and made her way out the bar. More memories brought her back to the old days where they would have a nice and simple dinner in their apartment yet they treated it as a pricey banquet with the main dishes and desserts being cooked and baked together. Dancing the night away under the kitchen lights. The old days where everything seemed simple and easy.

✘✘

"How dare she visit you." His best friend says, laying on the side of his bed, next to him wearing a face mask. His long blonde hair that barely stopped at his shoulders tied up in a loose, messy bun. Eren didn't say anything, only stared up at the white ceiling. His bangs held back by bobby pins, wearing a face mask. They are in Eren's bedroom, an indie song playing softly in the background. Eren has his eyes closed, trying hard to forget Annie's face and her voice. He doesn't want to walk down the awful memory lane. Annie being the victor of the pageantry, the only trophy she deserves is a catastrophe. 

"After all, she did to you? And why would she scout you?" The blonde asks sitting up, taking off the mask. "How thoughtless and shameless can she be?" He gets up and paces back and forth. "She shouldn't have shown up at all." He says looking at his face in front of Eren's mirror.

" _I wished she didn't at all, Armin_." He thought. Eren prefers being dead to each other. With no remorse and nerves to run into the other and have the nerve to ask how the other's been without thinking of painful memories. There's no need to think about the past. No need to think about memories that only ruins his mood. It's not worth it but it pisses him off. Eren yanks his face mask off his face. Whatever, he doesn't want for both of them to continue talking about her. "Let's just eat something, this is all making my head hurt." Eren says.

"I'm up for it, let me just call and order the usual." Armin says leaving his room to retrieve his phone that was left charging.

✘

_**Bar XX balance** _

_33,042.05 dollars_

Eren stared at the screen of his phone. He knows that he still has a long way to go in order to have enough money to buy the bar. He needs to work harder, maybe in a year or two there might be a chance where the amount of money would double and be even closer in taking over the bar. Armin came into the room with the pizza box, setting it on the bed. He sat himself next to him as he opened the box to greedily munch on a slice. "Are you still checking that?"

"As always." 

"You know it's not healthy checking that every ten minutes of the day." Armin teased, wiping the sauce off his lips.

"I think I'm just paranoid and believe that the numbers would go down to zero." Eren sighs, taking a huge bite of his pizza.

"It won't go to zero, you work hard to get this far!" Armin's bright blue eyes beamed at him. "I'm sure you'll reach the money that you need and boom! Get that bar of your dreams." Eren chuckles. "Yeah, I hope so too."

✘✘

Annie sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long blonde hair then using her fingertips to split her hair into two parts. The buzz of a message went off as she set her brush down to check her phone. 

_**Boris 3:41 P.M** _

_Mr. Martel offered to pay him a lot of money but Eren said he wasn't interested. He says he likes the current place._

She slaps her phone carelessly on the dresser before she opens up her bottle of pills, popping one with a glass of water. When will Eren give it up? It's frustrating. She places butterfly pins to the sides of her hair, a final touch to her hair, a simple look. Her phone rings, the caller ID with the name Zeke. She quickly picks up her phone, swiping green to accept the call.

"Oh hey, how's your business trip so far?" She smiles.

 _"It's good, but I miss you."_ A deep and rich voice says over the other line. "Didn't you go to scout someone last night? How did it go?"

Annie froze. "I visited him," 

_Beautiful green eyes, the way they're always bright, crinkled with a vague sweetness and mischief. That very day, the hue lost its brightness. It lost its fire. The fear to approach him, to see him up close, to smell his scent, to talk to him, to apologize to him. Her body was on fire, trembling, panting as she walked close to him on the table he was sitting. Clutching the 'A' charm from her necklace for courage to be able to speak. There’s much she needs to explain. There’s plenty she doesn’t. Too many things are too sensitive to say, many that are too shameful to tell._

"But he has no plans to move just yet."

_He looked up to her, his beautiful green eyes over her hand clutching the charm. His shoulders sagged as he gathered his textbooks and stood up as he walked past her,_

_"Oh? Did he not like the conditions?"_ Zeke asks.

_but not before he merely whispered two words to her that made her regret coming to the library where she knew he would always be._

"I don't know," Annie says, her eyes pricking with tears wanting to flow down. "But I'll try harder, I'm not going to give up."

✘✘

Armin opens the door into Eren's room. He silently sits on the stool next to the mirror. Clutching a small bag of trail mix. Eren looks at him baffled, Armin still hasn't changed from his joggers and white plain shirt. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

"Yes, but I'll show up later. It's my place anyways." Armin says. His blonde hair was kept in a neat half bun, with a few wavy strands poking out. Eren applies a rosy lip balm before his phone rings, the caller ID being his boss. He grabs his phone swiping green to accept the call.

"Hello?" 

_"Hey, are you at the bar?"_

"No, I'm about to go, what is it?"

 _"I need to tell you something.."_ The older man's voice faltered, his voice trembling.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, his eyebrows knitting together. He heard a shaky breath from the other line.

_"Somebody came in early at the bar and they offered to buy the bar today."_

"What?" Eren rasped out. He looked at Armin alarmed, his heart pounding in his chest. He prays to whatever is up in the sky to not grant his worst nightmare.

_"I needed the money.."_

Eren sighs, he licks his lips before he hesitates to ask the atrocity. "Did you...did you sell it?" 

_"I couldn't say no, not while somebody was willing to buy it immediately, I'm sorry."_

Eren shakes his head as he leans to the headboard of his bed. Closing his eyes, wishing he didn't hear the awful news. His only will to live to get sold, just like that? Something he invested practically for the past three years to just get loose from his grasp. "You could've given me a heads up. You told me that you'd wait until I saved up enough money. You said you'd let me buy it!" The bar was all he worked hard for, it was his first priority, his love, his blood, sweat and tears. The pit of disappointment in his gut didn't go well with the pizza he ate a little while ago.

_"Eren, I'm so sorry, I truly am. I was in need of the money and you know how my wife is, she's been pressuring me to sell it. But they'll keep the current bartenders. I made sure of it. Anyway, thank you for everything so far. The new owner will be visiting the bar today."_

Eren sighs, with disappointment. "Okay, thanks." He hangs up and tosses his phone next to him. Armin looks conflicted as he gets up from the stool to sit on Eren's bed.

"He sold it? I thought he was going to let you have the bar."

"It's not like we signed a contract or whatever." Eren says bitterly. It was only a promise, an empty promise with no contract.

"Why did you thank him? It's not like he gave you no bonuses and raised your pay by at least $80.00 after 3 years. This is madness." Armin says as he chews harshly on the trail mix. 

"Hey watch it! don't put your spit on my bed."

✘✘

Eren and Armin arrive together at the bar. The bar still hasn't opened yet. Though, the tables seemed cleaned and chairs have been put back in their place. Fellow bartenders have been put on the task to be on cleaning duty to tidy up the place before they open up again for later. A young woman with long dark appeared behind the bar as she settled a box down, taking out a cocktail mix shaker, several muddlers and mixing spoons. She spotted the two chattering and quickly greeted them with a sly smirk.

"Are you guys really roommates?" She quickly asks, a teasing tone on her voice.

"Yup, I already told you that Mina, remember?" Eren says with a chuckle. Setting down his bag on the bar as well as his leather jacket.

"In a two-room apartment, remember?" Armin said, raising two fingers a slight mock in his voice with a friendly smile. Mina raises her hands in defense as she goes back to sorting the equipment out.

"Man, even she thinks we're together." Eren says with a slight pout. 

"Even I refuse for you to ruin my love life." Armin says, adjusting his indigo blue turtleneck.

"What is that Eren?" Mina says, pointing to a flask that Eren was holding. 

"A new cocktail glass, It looked nice to me, so I bought it." 

"This isn't even your bar and yet you're being charitable. Didn't expect that, it isn't you." Armin said as he opened a new message from his phone. Eren glared at Armin, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Don't look at me like that. Your boss is the one who sold the bar!" that caught Mina's attention. 

"Wait what? The bar got sold? When did that happen?" Mina asks.

"Yeah they sold the bar. Just earlier today." Eren informs.

"So everyone is getting fired?" 

"No."

Armin looks up from his phone. "Well, I better head out now. Later guys and good luck!" He says with a wave, turning his heels to go out the bar. 

"Well even so, I'm probably not gonna stick around much." Mina says, in a low tone.

"Why not?" 

"As much as I like it here, I think it's time for me to put my diploma to use." She looks up to him with a weak smile.

"Oh.." Eren had forgotten about Mina's dream of becoming a teacher. She did have her certificate. But wanted to quickly earn money before she was to dedicate her life to teaching

"It's alright though! I couldn't be more grateful for this," She said looking around the bar. "Especially you, you did hire me after all. But I'll still come here." Eren gave her a small smile. He tells Mina that he'll go change before the owner comes to which Mina nodded and tells him she'll probably start playing songs from the bar's playlist to make the bar seem alive. 

One of the convenient aspects of the bar is the soundproof three spare rooms that are available only for the employees. Eren was absolutely shocked in just seeing the rooms that have been used for different purposes, though mostly are for changing rooms for those who were in such hurries and keeping materials for the bar. Though the bar didn't really have a strict dress code, it was required to dress in a professional manner as in having the same black or white dress shirt, implemented with their own golden name tag. 

As Eren looks at himself from the metal bevel mirror that is placed in the wall as decor, he hears a familiar song. A song too familiar, yet he's never heard it played before in the bar. Must be a new addition to the playlist. The tune of the song seems very familiar though, he's heard it before. He bites his bottom lip, he furrows his eyebrows as he looks up to see his eyes. He continues to stare, slowly slipping away from his consciousness.

[(X)](Listen%20to%20GOOD%20DAY%20TO%20LOVE%20\(original%20ver.\)%20//%20wyne%20by%20HCh1Ng9%20on%20#SoundCloud%20https://soundcloud.com/cheedarcheese/good-day-to-love-original-ver-wyne)

> _Dazzling sunshine, feels pretty good_
> 
> _I'm clumsy in everything_
> 
> _I've always been, I know_

His body immediately tenses up, he fails to stop the collision with the mirror, snapping him back to reality. He leaned his forehead against the mirror, closing his eyes as he faced the floor. His knuckles, on each side of his head holding his crumbling posture despite his fingers trembling to fully close a fist. The lucid lyrics induce abhorrent memories, that have his chest heaving, in pain. Memory lane leaving no thought alive. Dragging him down, drowning in the batch of emotions.

_Two pairs of shoes, scattered along with clothes; a white sweatshirt, cropped shirt, jogging pants and a denim skirt that he's seen before. His eyes roamed around the apartment, immediately spotting an open wine bottle with two empty wine glasses. He lowered the volume of the song he was listening, taking an earbud out, he drew in shaky breath and,_

> _It's complicated in many ways_
> 
> _these days, but now I can forget about it_

Eren exhales, a hand coming down over his stomach. Finding that same rhythm to breathe properly, remembering how his stomach is supposed to be filled with air not the chest. His anxiety never stops to hinder him from his daily lifestyle. He open his eyes and, 

_Sees a necklace, more specifically the 'A' charm, it's simple yet in a way beautiful. He took a few steps to pick up the necklace from the small wooden table and halted as soon as he heard a loud moan coming from his bedroom. He slowly walks to the door of his bedroom, thinking,_

> _Everything is gonna be alright_

_His hand trembles as he grabs the door knob, turning it slightly before pausing, letting go off the knob and sitting down on the couch near the abandoned wine. He turns up the volume of the song and waited,_

> _You and I will walk together_
> 
> _You will hug me warm and tender_

looks up to the mirror, unblinking. He draws a hand under his eye, wiping away the semi-dry tears. He stands up straight, his legs no longer faltering. Running his fingers through his hair he walks to the door opening it to head out.

_Until the doors opened, a tall and beautiful woman appeared, her dark eyes widen, immediately on her knees before the brunette. "Eren!.. I… God…I.. I don't know what to say…. " Her fingertips pushing her raven strands out of her face. Hot tears streamed down his face, at the sight of her. He winced at the pain in his chest, his breathing, uneven as he heaved. He shook his head, shook off her hands caressing his face. He stood up and headed out of the apartment._

> _I don't want to know the story of past love, hold me now and kiss me everyday_
> 
> _You sing so smoothly and I know_
> 
> _It's just imagination of love_

Eren helps Mina with cleaning the cabinet full of wines and champagne, hearing the main door opening, heels clicking loudly against the floor. He turns around only to meet his eyes with his worst nightmare, the Lioness, Annie Leonhart.


	2. don't bite the hand that feeds you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a silver spoon screws over an Ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter would have been posted sooner that is if the trailer for season 4 hadn't dropped!
> 
> Link to the trailer 👇 https://youtu.be/SlNpRThS9t8
> 
> feel free to click on (X) to hear chosen song. 
> 
> italics - thoughts/ flashback dialogue.
> 
> happy reading and continue to stay safe.

Annie walks towards the bar, sitting on the bocana stool. Her fingertips roamed over the wooden bar, tapping her fingernails against it, making a clicking sound. Eren pressed his lips together, clenching his jaw. The devil has come back again. Didn't she have another bar for her to attend to? "I thought I told you no." He says sourly. Mina walks behind the bar and abruptly stops as she watches the scene unfold with confusion.

"I know." She says in a light tone, not breaking eye contact.

"So why the hell are you back?"

"Well, you refused to join us so I bought it," Annie says, twirling a stray of blonde hair between her fingertips. "I bought the bar, Eren." Annie says with a disgusting smugness. 

Eren's face crumbles, His orbs widened as he brought his clenched fist down the bar. His whole body trembles with fear and anger. Honestly he can't take a break nor get away from anything huh? He feels like he's been casted a spell, a curse. This is the last thing he needed to hear. "You what?" 

"You didn't want to come, so I came to you." Annie says dully. Her eyes settled on Mina, her lips curled into a smirk. "Hello, I know we didn't meet properly. I'm Annie Leonhart, your new boss, I hope we get along." She purred almost in a mocking manner. 

Mina slightly jumped, almost like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm Mina. Nice to meet you uh boss..?" She looks between the woman and Eren awkwardly. Annie chuckles lowly before she nods. "Mind if I speak to Eren in private? I need to speak to him."

Mina only nods as Eren leads them both to a small office room, spacious enough to be considered a bedroom. The owner only uses this room to keep personal files, property taxes and do the employee's paychecks. 

Eren seated himself in the ergonomic black and leather draper chair. Annie sighed as seated herself in the uncomfortable chair before him. Attempting to pull down her short velvet dress down to her thighs, she crossed her arms as she tilted her head, her gold hoop earrings vigorously moving.

"So, did I surprise you?" Eren only stared back, wanting to strangle her just so she could stop beating around the bush.

"You didn't forget did you? I always get what I want." 

"Right," Eren hummed. "You do enjoy getting anything you like, from other things I mean, that's your specialty, how could I forget?" It is the simplest truth. She loves taking things without returning them.Thinking everything laid out on the table is specifically for her. 

Annie only stayed silent. Her eyes not meeting his, instead wandering around the office. He scoffed as he stood up. "Look for a new head bartender yourself." He moved around the desk.

"Why? Are you going to run away again?" Annie quipped, making Eren stop from moving any further. "That's your specialty isn't it?" Eren winced slightly as he closed his eyes briefly. "At least listen to the conditions, Eren." He made his way back to the seat, his fingers fiddling with a pen.

"Listen, on top from your pay, you'll be given twelve percent of the monthly sales. If the business thrives and open our third bar then maybe I'll make you co-owner, all of this is written in the contract," Annie explains in a professional tone, it's almost eerie to him yet familiar. "I'll respect you as head bartender, so I expect you to treat me like a boss." Her tone was harsh as she said the last few words. The brunet rolls his eyes as Annie continues. "I'm not asking for us to be friends," She said dryly. "It's a pretty good offer, don't you think? You'd be a fool if you quit." 

Eren chuckles deep from his throat. So this is what she was getting at. Coaxing him to stay where she can easily use her claws to drag him anywhere with her. No use to run away when she can potentially find him and hunt him down.

"Don't live in the past." Annie said, casting her eyes down briefly before she looked at Eren. "You shouldn't mix business with pleasure, right?" She mocked slightly, her lips curled together.

"Y'know people who talk like that? Tend to be nasty." Annie only blinked. "Exactly like you." Eren says as he stands up yet again, walking towards the door before he stops and looks back at the blonde woman. "About what happened three years ago. I didn't run away, I chose to ignore it because I was disgusted." Eren turns his head back and walks out the door leaving Annie alone in her own thoughts. 

"Rude as ever."

✘✘

It was too dreadful. He needed some fresh air. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as Annie, let alone work under her for who knows how long. There's only two hours left before the bar opens for customers, he decides to go out to Armin's shop for a bit. His best friend owns his own perfume shop. He creates his own perfume fragrance which takes him months even with the helpful advice of his staff to settle on a perfect creation. Armin also helps beauty influencers in creating their own perfume line, which it's a bonus in terms of money.

Eren didn't realize how the sky became cloudy. Upon entering the small and elegant shop, he noticed that it was strangely dark. If not for the huge chandelier lighting the place, he wouldn't have found the blonde man sitting in a nearby table in deep concentration. Small, Amber glass bottles were in a neat row on the table, several fragrance test strips were spread across the table as the blonde carefully used a dropper from an Miron violet glass bottle to add a drop to another clear perfume bottle, folding a long strip before dipping it on the bottle and smelling it, waving his hand towards his face.

Eren pulled out a chair next to Armin, plopping down and crossing his arms. The blonde looked up from his work, removed his glasses and smiled at Eren sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" Armin asked before he scribbled down numbers on his notepad. Perfume concentration levels Eren read silently in his mind, with a pout, sulking. Armin looked back at Eren and noticed his pout. "Wow, don't tell the new boss sacked you."

"Annie. She bought the bar." 

"Wait what?" Armin blurted out genuinely confused. "So, she's your boss? Are you serious?" Armin scratched the back of his head. Only his best friend knows the horrors of what had happened in their relationship. The truth of what happened. The only person left for Eren to trust after his old best friend's betrayal. He shook his head slowly. "No, just quit. She'll make your job miserable!" 

Eren laughed out loud, despite the lack of humor. "Yeah, thanks Armin for that reality check." Eren groaned, he doesn't know what to do. He loves the bar too much for him to leave it behind. Yet again he didn't want to give Annie the satisfaction of staying, working for her, under her control. Who would want to work with the one person who ruined your sense of living life in bliss?

"I've spent years saving up money to buy the damn bar, she didn't even hesitate! This is just grocery shopping for her." His eyebrows knitted together as he slumped in his chair. Eren proceeded to tell Armin about the deal that Annie had proposed earlier, the benefits as well as her dumb remarks.

"The conditions are too good." Armin said thoughtfully. The blonde young man looked at him with a pained look. "Eren, don't quit.."

The brunet only blinked, clearly shocked. "I thought you wanted me to!" Armin winced slightly nodding slowly. "I know, but It'd be crazy if you quit. The conditions are good, you should take advantage instead."

Eren didn't say anything for a good ten seconds. "Tell me, do you really think working for three years and eight months will be enough to buy that bar?" 

"Not in a million years," Armin said without hesitation. "You'll get a pay raise and a twelve percent bonus. You might even be co-owner. You can't quit." 

"Annie is the owner." 

"Which is why you will not quit," Armin said as if the decision was final. "You will take advantage of it first, you'll make enough money with the bonus and then you'll leave. That's how you'll win." Before Eren had the chance to speak again, Armin continued again, in a softer tone.

"Don't run away, no matter how much you hate it." His baby blue eyes focused on the amber glass bottles. No running away, that seems a lot more easier to say then do. It's not like he ran away before? He chose to ignore it. He bared through the pain and stayed.

"Butㅡ"

"Remember? If you don't fight, you lose? Your words, that's exactly what you need to do." Armin said with a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

✘✘

"Hey Mina, Let's have a brief meeting before the bar opens up." Annie says, her pale knuckles knocking on the wooden bar. Mina nodded as they both headed to the small office. Annie sat on the leather draper chair. Mina sat down across from her, legs crossed as she leaned slightly on the wooden table. Both women sat in silence as Annie read her personal file. "Mina Carolina, 27. One year as a part-timer, and one year as a bartender."

Annie looks at the dark haired woman and back to the file. "So you've been working here for the last two years." Mina nodded, unconsciously straightening her white blouse.

"Though I won't continue to work here for much longer." Mina said. Annie looks up from the file and raises a thin eyebrow. "What?" 

"I already planned to quit. I've been wanting to teach, I have my degree." She said with a sad smile. "But don't get me wrong, I loved working here, every second of it."

Annie hummed. "I see, well that's a shame. Perhaps I should hire new employees." The blonde trailed off thoughtfully. Annie folded her hands together and leaned on the wooden table. "But tell me, when do you plan on leaving?" 

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow early morning."

"Ah, well it's no use in signing a contract with you then, but I'll still give you your paycheck." Annie said with a nod. "Your paycheck will be double." 

Mina choked on her breath. "What?"

"I give all of my employees the best treatment, that's how they strive in their work. Anyway, why is there not a sign on the building for the bar?"

"Oh! It's actually on purpose, that's the concept. A secret hidden bar," Mina says, raising her spread palms up in a dramatic way. "It's special, since only those who know the place can come. Which is why it isn't obvious that this is a bar," Mina wiggled on her seat before talking again, in a serious tone. "All photos customers take cannot be posted online, they can't post the address either." 

Annie's eyes slightly twitch. Her expression bored yet looked like she was going to pounce on the other woman any second. She takes a deep breath. "You know most bars have signs on the building or a signpost to show others that it's a bar," Annie says slowly, almost as she was speaking to a child. "Don't you think customers would have a difficult time trying to find this place without any sign?" She shakes her head. "You don't even tell them the address. But I guess it's fine, it is a speakeasy bar after all." 

Before the other young woman had the opportunity to speak. Annie only changed the topic. "Just tell me why there's no menu?"

"We listen to our customers preferences and make personalized drinks. Obviously we can all make the standard cocktails and other popularized drinks." Mina explains, scratching her cheek. Her neck and cheeks tainting a bright red.

Annie couldn't believe it.The more she learns about the odd bar, the more questions she has, as well as the desire to kick something. "What if there's new customers who have trouble explaining what they like? It'd be easier for them to order from a menu. And about the interior…It's really old." Annie sighed as she stood up.

_I guess we have to start from scratch._

"Thank you for meeting with me." The blonde said as she headed out the door.

✘✘

"So this is it huh." Eren softly said, looking down the pavement. The slight cold of the wind caressing his face, sweeping his brown bangs over his eyes. Mina nodded, as she drew a cigarette from her tinted red lips, puffing a small cloud of smoke. "Yeah, but I'll still be back to visit." She chuckles, as she leans on the bar's building wall. "Annie and I met earlier while you were gone." 

Eren turns his head back to look at her. "You did? Did she talk about her expectations? Wait did you tellㅡ"

"Yeah, I did tell her that I won't be working here any longer." She nods, bringing the cigarette back between her lips, taking in a long puff. "She only looked over my profile and asked for more info on the bar."

Eren groaned. He could already hear and see how their meeting turned out. Annie acting like the alpha female Annie believes she is. He can imagine the horror that Mina has gone through, sitting down with her.

"Yeah, she did kinda put me on the spot but it all turned out okay," She shrugged. "I still got my paycheck, double." 

"She paid you double?" 

"She says she gives all her employees the best treatment. That's how they'll do better during work." Mina taps on her cigarette, ash falling to the ground. Eren snorted. Giving all of her employees the best treatment so they can get motivated to fully commit to their job? Placate them to be good employees so they'll get paid well? 

"Annie is thinking of having new people for the bar." 

Eren only hoped that the new employees wouldn't come from her other bars. He's heard all of the stupidity that their bartenders have done to their customer's drinks. If Annie were to transfer a few of her employees to XX, it's just asking for a shutdown of the bar. "I have no problem with having new people. It's only only four of us now." Indeed only four now with Mina gone, the bar could really use a few new faces. They both bid goodbye with a hug, a playful punch on Eren's shoulder and a ruffle to the woman's noir hair.

✘✘

Eren sighs as soon as his body hits the mattress. The warm shower fresh and soothing, calmed him down enough to take a break from thinking about the bar. He closed his eyes, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Alright here, choose one of these three." Eren held out three cards with the names and a little drawing of alcoholic drinks. Gin Fizz, Kamikaze and Mojito. He already had his small cocktail equipment on the table to make whatever drink Annie desired._

_Annie looked at three rather large cards. She hummed, her index finger on her bottom lip. "I want a martini."_

_"Nah nah nah! I can't make that and you know that, you gotta choose." He chuckled as he brought the cards higher covering the lower part of his face._

_Annie laughed as she clapped her hands. "You're right, then gin fizz it is." She said as she pointed to the first card.Eren nodded. "Good choice."_

_Eren placed the gin, maple syrup, lemon juice and a white egg into the dry cocktail shaker. He shook it for a few seconds before he added ice and shook it vigorously again, serving it into two tall glasses, as he finally added the soda water and a lemon slice._

_"Here it is! Cheers!"_

_"Cheers."_

_They both took a drink of the cocktail and moaned at the delicious acidic flavor. Annie brought her phone up to their faces. They both posed with their cocktails for a picture together._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Snap!_

_"Eren, I'm being serious, do you want me to buy you a bar later on?" Annie asked, fixing her bun that was tied at the back. "You're too good."_

_"Would your dad be okay with that?" He continued to drink his cocktail as he gathered the cards they've been playing with._

_"Eh, he doesn't care. But just know it'll be very luxurious and grand!" Annie said as she leaned back on the sofa, staring at their apartment's ceiling already imagining the perfect bar, a successful one that would bring a lot of customers._

_"How about you be the head bartender there?" The blonde suggested, her pale pink lips curled into a sly smile._

_Eren hummed. "I don't know, I'm quite expensive." He said playfully as he draped an arm on the sofa._

_"Oh really? How much?" Annie purred moving closer to the brunet._

_"A lot."_

_"That is no problem! Because a lot of money is what I have darling." The blonde girl said teasingly as she kissed his cheek. The colorful rainbow lights decorated the whole apartment beautifully, their small night party to which only consisted the two of them. Songs softly played over their laughter._

> It's just imagination of love
> 
> I need a coffee, I want a muffin too
> 
> I want someone to sit, In front of me, I don't wanna think about anything

✘✘

Eren had arrived early, maybe a bit too early to the bar, the sun was barely rising over the sky. As well there were no other bartenders except for Nifa who had been putting the chairs down from the round tables. The next thing he spotted surprising him was Annie seated with a man, engaging in a conversation with such a great amount of energy.

"Hey Nifa, uh what's going on?" Eren whispers low as soon as the young woman headed to the bar. 

"Mornin' Eren, and oh I believe they're about to remodel the bar." The redhead said as she looked over to the table they were sitting at. "That's what the bossㅡ" 

Before Nifa finished, Eren hot on his feet walked over to them. He looks down onto the table where the remodeling books and color palettes layed wide open almost mockingly. Remodeling his ass, why haven't he'd been told that yesterday? Why the need to remodel this bar? The bar is perfectly fine as it is. He has so many questions.

"Eren, say Hi, he'll be remodeling our bar. He's Ralph Sullivan, from the Reeves Company." Annie says, closing a book about interior designs, looking up to the brunet. "This is Eren, our head bartender."

"I never asked for this place to be remodeled." Eren said in a monotone voice, looking down at the blonde.

"I did. He designed the interior for Lion Heart," Annie said with a small smile plastered on her lips. "and it turned out great didn't it?" Annie turned to the man who only nodded, flustered with red blooming over his neck and cheeks. 

"We need to talk." 

"We can talk later." 

"No, we can talk _right now_." Eren said, venom dripping in his voice, glowering at Annie who only stared up to him.

"Excuse me," Annie broke the gaze, turning to the man. "We have a few things to discuss. The café around the corner serves great coffee, could you wait there for a bit?" Annie looks around the bar and calls Nifa, asking her to show the man the location of the small café. Annie stands up, straightening down her short lavender dress.

She walks to the bar and points to a table lamp with two acrylic cylinders with a metal base. "This is one of the samples he brought." She turned it on, the cylinders immediately illuminating the counter bar. Eren flinched as his eyes made contact with the bright light. "One of these costs around two hundred dollars." 

"The interior looks old and bad in general and the furniture is low quality." Annie says, looking around the bar. Eren narrows his eyes as she insults the interior of the bar. The bar is supposed to have a vintage and retro vibe to it. It went well with the theme of a speakeasy bar.

"So changing the lights will help a ton. Those with a great eye will be able to catch these details quickly." Eren wants to ask what details? What difference would the incredibly bright lights do other than blinding anyone near sight? The lights that the bar currently has are completely fine. The bar's interior design is absolutely perfect.

"If we want to attract moneybags, we need to pay attention to such details." Annie smirked.

"I think you should pay attention and focus on the quality of the drinks." Eren says, eyes following her, the blonde's giddiness showing.

"Of course the drinks are important. That's why I hired you." Annie says turning to face the brunet. Eren tilts his head slightly, raising a thick eyebrow. "But serving good quality drinks isn't enough to make a bar the top best." 

Eren is pretty sure that Annie understands the concept of the bar, why is it that she wants to completely transform this place upside down? This isn't about having this place be extremely expensive and fancy.

"You need extravagant modern interior design," Annie picked up a flask from the counter bar. "Pretty cocktail drinks that'll make them want to take photos." She said, setting the flask down. "Expensive furniture and lights with the best quality and rumors about celebrities coming to the bar, after that it's only a matter of time until this bar gets the spotlight."

Eren clicks his tongue, staring at her. "Oh, I finally get why your bar is failing" He walks closer to the counter bar. "The bar getting the spotlight? That's great. But does your bar have any regulars?" Eren turns to look back at her. "If you just want them to take photos, you should've opened up a gallery not a bar." 

Annie only stood there bewildered, her lips pressed in a thin line. "Two hundred dollars? The price shouldn't matter. Besides, the light is too bright for one to see the color of the drinks. It would blind the customers." Eren's lips curled into a smirk as he spotted another sample, a chair for the bar.

"Look at this chair." He says, dragging it out from the back of the counter bar and placing it in front of Annie. "This is stainless steel right? Those with short skirts, dresses and shorts won't be able to sit comfortably."

Eren steps on the very low leg rest. "Look at how low this is, you're not considerate of those who are short. How ironic isn't it?" Eren moves the steel chair aside as he sighs. 

"This is grand and all but it lacks consideration. It's very much like you." Eren says meeting her eyes. He turns off the fancy acrylic metal lamp, making the bar fall into darkness.

"Listen carefully, I have so much love for this bar," Eren says, one closed fist against the counter bar. "Leaving this place just because you're here would upset me." Annie slightly nodded, her eyes glossy. "If you promise me to not touch my bar, I'll stay here." 

"So you want to save your face? Is that what it is?" 

Eren snorts. "Don't be ridiculous, many bars are dying to have me." Annie rolls her eyes.

"Isn't Hitch making more sales than your bar? Aren't you the one who needs to save face?" Eren tilts his head with a shrug. "This is why I'm telling you this." 

"If you want me here, don't touch anything, and discuss everything regarding the bar with me."

"I can't tell who's the boss or the employee." Annie mumbles.

"Did you really think you would have the advantage?" Eren chuckles. "Think about who will be sorry." He knows clearly that without him, hot on his feet watching and catching any small detail of the bar, the place would be a mess.

"If you want your second bar to succeed, know your place and grab on to me." Eren says, walking away.

✘✘

[(X)](https://youtu.be/fN-YPbbGUoE)

> What are you trying to say? What do you want to say? So what are you gonna do?
> 
> I’ll go my way, Don’t make me ring in the night, I got no time to hang up 
> 
> Don’t think of holding me back without an answer, I can’t answer the phone right now
> 
> I gotta gotta gotta go 
> 
> I gotta gotta gotta go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren: why do i hear boss ass music??


	3. just don't get yourself in new situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it was hard to write this chapter out, no writer's block at all! 
> 
> There's new characters & background/minor 
> 
> Click on (L) and (H) to see visual images.
> 
> Tw; conversion about anxiety & anxiety attacks.
> 
> Happy reading and continue to stay safe.
> 
> ㅡ 'warning' is currently being edited!

Hanji walked into their office, a cup of coffee in their hand as she settled it down on their unorganized white ford desk. Unreadable and cursive sticky notes all over the spreadsheets and files of the patients Hanji would be seeing for the day. The psychiatrist sat in their very comfortable chair with a pleasing sigh and whistle as they began to scribble on their calendar which was actually stuck to the desk. 

Behind Hanji were their credentials hung on the cream beige wall as well as abstract drawings from her younger patients, their signatures with a short message, some wishing Hanji a happy birthday from who knows how many years ago.

Hanji has been with Eren for three years. Ever since his last relationship ended when he was in University. They have been counseling and trying to rehabilitate him so his mental health won't spiral down to leave him in a bad mindset. The ending of relationships takes a toll on people for the better or worst. Especially if a relationship involves infidelity.

Eren has learned closure on how to handle his situations. Gradually and slowly he's been healing and picking up the broken pieces. Hanji and the brunet have a growing trust with each other, making it easier for Eren to open himself up to the friendly and eccentric psychiatrist. 

Of course the psychiatrist knows more than Eren ever imagined someone else knowing about his life, love life specifically. But Eren feels comfortable to tell and vent to them about his mishaps and talk about the bar to which Hanji has visited a few times before.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come on in!" Hanji chirped as they adjusted their glasses.

Eren entered as he gave them a faint smile, making his way to sit down on the black leather amondo sofa. There was a little round table set in front of the sofa which held a simple and small table lamp, a box of tissues and a small sanitizer. A bookshelf lined a majority of the wall, filled with books, short novels and books about psychology.

The tall window closed due to the early chilly breeze, a beautiful view of the busy city outside, along are flourishing potted plants on the wide sill. The scent of honey cinnamon filled the office room in a delightful way.

"So how are you on this fine morning? How have you been?" Hanji asked with a smile. Clicking a pen with one hand. Eren sighs and sinks himself into the sofa. 

"I'm fine right now, though…lately," he fidgets with his fingers. "Not so good, I mean everything was going fine! Until my worst nightmares came true." He sighs again.

Hanji blinks. Settles the pen down and tuck their thick brown bangs behind their ear. "What happened Eren?" Their voice laced with serenity.

"XX bar recently got sold, my boss sold it because he was in need of money. I didn't get the bar obviously." Eren says. Knowing well that the state of the bar had never been official or disclosed.

"Oh Eren, this must be hard for you. The bar truly meant a lot to you. The amount of effort and hard work did not go unnoticed. The bar has been your space to grow more assured of yourself." Hanji says. For the few times they've been to the bar, Eren was able to have good interactions with his colleagues and customers. 

"Yeah, I really love the bar, it's like my baby. I helped through everything, the theme, the music, the interior, bartending and even hiring workers. I'm just upset that it was handed over like it wasn't a big deal." Eren says disappointment evident in his tone. 

The bar that one day he wanted to own and care for and turn it into a place where people could secretly come to take a break from life and enjoy some time for themselves or together with loved ones.

"The worst of it all is that Annie came back and ended up buying the damn bar. She's now the newest boss." 

Now that shocked Hanji, their light eyes widened as they heard the name. Eren has never mentioned Annie in the last two years. The psychiatrist couldn't possibly believe the woman would come back or even try to get contact with Eren. It's just impossible, unless she wanted to provoke him and flaunt her privilege and luxury as she always did.

"Annie…that's quite odd," Hanji says thoughtfully. "Why did she buy the bar? did she know you work in XX?" 

"No she didn't know," He shook his head. "Annie wanted me to work for her, she wanted to open up another bar," The brunet hisses. "Which is crazy because she already has a main bar." 

"Rich people truly love to play monopoly." Hanji says as they leaned back on the chair.

"Right! It's like grocery shopping, it's ridiculous," Eren crossed his arms. "I refused of course but I'm still with XX and I still haven't signed her contract over the conditions she has as the owner," Eren bit his bottom lip. "Armin told me I should take advantage of it so that's what I'll do." 

Hanji nods. "If the conditions benefit you in a positive way then you should not waste such opportunity. I'm sure it'll turn out good," They clapped their hands together with a small encouraging smile. "Though I need to ask you, have you had any episodes ever since Annie's comeback?" 

Eren hesitates as he leans onto the sofa's armrest. "Yes, I had an anxiety attack, I haven't had one in a long time. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't breathe properly," Eren raises his hand, setting his palm over his chest. "but I remember what you've said about breathing and managed to calm myself." 

"I'm glad that you still remembered! I hope you still have the inhaler for when you need it. Or the paper cone we've come up with, silly but effective!" Indeed it was a silly method to control one's breathing through a cone, it has been helping Eren whenever his chest tightens and makes it difficult for his stomach to take in air.

"Yeah! I still have it even though I haven't been using it much. I only use it at night, though my sleeping patterns have been weird." 

"You're having trouble sleeping?" Hanji asks.

"Sorta but sometimes I'll just listen to those ASMR videos and fall asleep." Eren says sheepishly. Hanji hums as they scribble a little side note. They both talk for a while more as Hanji asks a couple questions for Eren, a few the same as his last appointment to see the difference in the young man's progress towards healing. 

What makes it even more cathartic is how sometimes in his sessions with Hanji, he could color in those pages of abstract drawings of nature or animals. Though this session Eren wasn't in a good headspace to indulge himself in art. 

✘✘

"I've added all the conditions you've mentioned so read it," Annie places the contract on the table. Her perfect manicured nails tapping the table. They were seated back in the office. Annie seated on the leather draper chair. Her long floral velvet dress reached the floor. More elegant than she usually is. Her blonde hair longer and wavy, her bangs held in barrettes. 

"I went ahead to recruit new bartenders with Nifa being present so expect new faces." Annie hesitates for a few seconds before continuing. "Also I won't remodel the bar." 

Eren blinks, slightly raising his eyebrows. A sudden change of mind how compelling. Did the truth about what he said truly stay in her head? Does she have something up her sleeve? 

"Don't be surprised, I can be nice you know." Annie gave him a look, almost as she was offended. "What are you planning?" Eren narrows his eyes.

"Nothing," She shrugs. "If my employees have an opinion, I listen. I'm not the type to ignore them." While it may be hard to believe, it was true. She may get lost on her own ideas and ramble on the things she was going to accomplish. 

Eren stares at the contract before sliding it closer to him. "The conditions are on the top. I would also very much prefer if you treated me like a boss." Annie says calmly yet the sharpness of her voice reveals her growing tension.

"If you do refuse, I'll assume you still have a grudge." The blonde says in some sense as a challenge. Eren glanced up to Annie, his eyes hard and cold with bitterness. He signs the contract, slapping the pen down on the table. 

"Grudge my ass. Now that we're done here. I'll go back to work," Eren stands up and looks down at Annie, his fists clenched. "I need to take as much money from you as I can." He says with nonchalance. Though with a weird look on his face, a mix of concern and the need to burst out laughing. Annie's blue eyes bore into his, Eren's comment not affecting her in the slightest.

✘✘

  


"I see that you're not with the director today." Eren says as he closes the bottle of scotch, flashing a small smile to the man seated before him.

The redhead man settles his drink down. His eyes almost bugged out of his face in a comedic way. "Ah, you remembered." 

Eren nods. "Of course, you told me you're a music video assistant director. How's your project coming along?" 

The man turns red, his cheeks blooming with red, flustered with how genuine Eren is. "I pulled an all-nighter last night." The man chuckles. 

Eren hums. "You're a night owl just like the rest of us." He says lightheartedly.

"Would you like a drink?" The man says as he gestures to the cabinet behind him. Eren froze. He wasn't expecting thatㅡ no, more like he was but didn't want for it to happen. The manㅡ Floch is a good guy who's only recently came in the bar. Flirting here and there, undeniably nice and with a liking towards Eren.

"I- I'm sorry. We're not allowed to drink while working. But thank you for the offer.." He says forcing a smile. "But in return I'll serve you one for free." Eren says as he begins to grab another flask, his fingers trembling slightly.

"That's okay." Floch waves off, with a shake of his head. "Could you give me your number instead?" 

His body tensed and Eren's palms started to sweat and if he had a bottle, he would surely let it slip out of his hands. A knot on his throat as he couldn't find the words to say as he's put on the spotlight. "Iㅡ"

"Oi, he's not interested. He already has someone." 

A deep and smooth voice jolts Eren, hearing it close to his ear. He looks at his peripheral vision. A pale forearm gripping a rag, a tattoo of a snake clearly visible. Eren turned to look at the owner of the rich and slight velvet voice. 

Green sapphires met with a lovely stale blue eye and a teal cataract. A long scar ran through his right cataract eye, side of his nostril, lips and chin. Another streak ran through his side of the face and three small fading scars on his left cheek. Eren's eyes moved down to his black dress shirt, looking directly at the golden plaque. 

Ｌｅｖｉ[(L)](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bu1NBJonv2K/?igshid=1s6wq8wdz3ag8) [(H)](https://images.app.goo.gl/e1ksn2EeXgDb3hPV7)

The dark-haired stared back at Eren, remaining silent even when Eren lost himself, looking at his scars longer than needed. His thin lips pressed onto a thin line, boredom evident in his face. Perhaps he's used to people looking at him funny when it comes to his scars? Why would anyone judge someone else's appearance? Isn't it rude? Rude to stare at someㅡ

Eren breaks his gaze with the golden tag and turns to look at Floch. "Yeah, I'm with someone. Sorry." He says as he feels the warmth of his cheeks. He must be one of the new faces he'll be seeing around.

"Well that's a shame." The redhead says with a faint smile.

Eren could feel the man's stare from the back of his head even as he continued to move on to another customer. Even when his mind clouded with thoughts of the man slowly without realizing. Pale pink scar adorning his face in a fierce yet beautiful way. A warrior. Who's had his own share of battles.

✘

  


"Wow! this looks amazing doesn't it!" A young woman exclaims as she holds her cocktail and brushes her bleached hair back. Her other friend nods as she takes a sip. "This is great, thank you." The young black woman says to the raven. Levi only gave a nod, a slight curve of his lips upward in a ghostly smile.

The bleached blonde took out her phone, aiming it at her cocktail. Levi raises an eyebrow at the woman. "Oi, Oi you're more than welcome to take photosㅡ" 

"I know, we won't post them." She says with a smile.

Eren's eyes glanced at the man. A small smile tugging at his lips.

Throughout the whole night, Eren seemed to be put under a spell. It was one of the smoothest nights he's ever worked.

  


There was a certain type of energy to him. 

There was a slight glow around him.

A certain feeling on the pit of his stomach.

The adrenaline pricks his veins, every time their shoulders brush slightly even for a few seconds. His shoulder feeling the tightness of the man's strong biceps. The black dress shirt hugging his broad shoulders and chest. Oh. The man also had two missing fingers. That's what he noticed whenever he passed Eren a flask. Prosthetic fingers in place, it suits him. 

✘

  


Eren walks to one his favorite spots. A few blocks away from the bar. The scenery is beautiful. His hands grip the railing as he oversees the ocean, the moonlight reflecting, the water sparkling. The wind sweeping his bangs back, the air kissing his neck. The Red machine beeps. Eren turns his head around and walks towards the red machine. 

"I ain't know there was such a place here." 

Oh. 

Oh. It's him.

Eren could feel his ears burning.

"Yeah, apart from the good coffee, the view is great." He says, scratching his cheek. He turns around and faces the raven.

He stands a few feet away, his back leaning against a lampost, his arms crossed. He hums. 

"You're the head bartender yeah?"

Eren nods. "Yeah. Also about earlier uh, thanks."

"It's no problem," He walks closer to Eren. "Couldn't let the dog try to eat the kitty cat." 

Eren raises an eyebrow at the pet name and before he could stop himself, he burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, the dog just got the wrong impression." 

"I'm Eren," He introduces himself. "The kitty," He says sarcastically.

"And I'm Levi." He says, with a faint smirk.

Eren already knew but that's besides the point. They got a small cup of coffee and were now seated on the small round table. They have a few minutes to spare before heading back to the bar. 

  


  


> I need a coffee, I want a muffin too
> 
> I want someone to sit In front of me, I don't wanna think about anything
> 
>   
> 

  


"Coffee is good, but I still prefer my cup of tea." 

"Oh, you prefer tea? I never liked tea." Eren says as he pursed his lips.

"You have no taste then." 

Eren chuckles as he takes another sip. "So tell me, are you from Lion Heart?" 

Levi stops mid drinking and looks at Eren with confusion. "What the hell is a Lion Heart?" 

"okaythankgod," Eren mumbles to himself, a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

"Our boss' failing bar, don't tell her I said that." He says with a wave of his hand.

"Blondie has another bar? So she's rich, **_rich._** Huh" 

"She's a whole silver spoon." Eren deadpans.

"I do hate rich people." Levi mutters begrudgingly.

"Same!" 

"Then let's continue to work together and rob off her money." Levi says with a hint of amusement.

Both men exchange their contact numbers as they officially are coworkers. Eren also has his other coworkers numbers. Mina and Nifa would mass text him sometimes due to their old boss' paranoid wife constantly failing to attempt to sell the bar to people. 

  


✘

  


The night has come to an end, the bar a few minutes from officially closing. The door is opened once again. A man comes in, at the last second. "Hello, where would you like to sit?" Levi asks the blonde man. 

"Oh, that's not necessary. I'm here for Annie Leonhart." The blonde man says, scratching his beard and readjusting his glasses. A bouquet of tulips, daisies and lilies in arm. His tailored black suit, almost mocking Levi's simple attire. 

Eren then appears behind the bar, carrying a box. Digging through the box, trying to find whatever is that he needs. Not noticing theㅡ

"Eren?" The man looks surprised yet his voice is laced with softness.

"Zeke?" The brunet, wide eye as he looks back at him, his pink lips pressed into a thin line. Nearly dropping the box, it if it weren't for Levi, carefully taking the box from him and setting it on the bar. A wave of uneasiness ran through Eren and a pain shot up his chest.

Annie appears then and abruptly stops as she sees Zeke. Her eyes roamed to the tall blonde and the brunet.

Of all places, they didn't expect to see Zeke, Eren's brother.

  


✘✘

  


  


  


  


> Why do you want to do this again?
> 
> You say you’re burning inside
> 
> You keep on repeating the same thing 
> 
> I gotta go, I gotta go 
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren Levi  
>  🤝🏻
> 
> ＥＡＴ ＴＨＥ ＲＩＣＨ


	4. revenge is the best dish served cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUST READ: "An epic guide to Expose and Screw over cheaters!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood pressure! I hear people screw over cheaters with style these days!
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write, the most humorous chapter yet.
> 
> There's new characters :")
> 
> Also as I was writing this chapter, I was also watching Hannibal! Binge-watch all 3 seasons within days. Totally recommend it!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eren asks the man. Perplexed at seeing a familiar face for the first time again in a long time. How did Zeke even know this place?

"I didn't know you worked here Eren," He looks down, his eyebrows furrowed slightly before he looks back up at his little brother. "If I knew you wereㅡ" 

"That's not what I asked." Eren says sharply, his lips pressed in a thin line. Tired already of hearing the man's stalling.

"I just came by to pick up Annie." Zeke is almost hesitant and confused. He looks around the bar then turns around just to meet the woman's gaze. "Annie, why is it that you never said anything about Eren working here?" Zeke asks in a low voice.

Annie's lips parted to say something yet no words could form. What was she supposed to say? 

"Eren is the one you've been trying to scout, isn't that right?" Zeke says slowly and calmly almost as he is talking to a child. Annie nodded. "Yes." 

"I see. I guess it couldn't be helped." Zeke gives Annie a half smile before he hands the bouquet of flowers to her. "You are the owner now, with that comes another big responsibility and success." 

Annie breaks into a smile and nods almost vigorously. "Yes, that calls for a celebration. Should we get going now?" 

Zeke nods as he turns back to his little brother. "Eren if you let me, I'll come visit." He says. Zeke's hazel eyes tender with a hidden apology to them.

Eren hums as he helps Levi take out the items for the cocktails. The raven not saying a single word yet listening attentively.

"I'm going to call it a day." Annie says looking at Eren while she intertwines her arm with the blonde's. Happily smelling the flowers before looking back at Zeke, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as they go out the door.

Something in Eren's spirit didn't sit right with him in the slightest. The affection, the aura of love lingering between them dissolving just as quick.

✘

Annie wiggles on the passenger seat. It was uncomfortable. The seat was warm and reclined slightly back. "Was someone here?" Annie asks as she adjusts the seat. 

"Lawyer Galliard was here, he asked me to drop him nearby." Zeke says as he puts on the seatbelt on Annie, the woman mumbling a small thanks.

"Open the glove box." Zeke says a glint of mischief. His eyes soft, gesturing with one hand towards the glove of the expensive car.

"Open it?" Annie asks confused yet with a small smile as she catches on to him. She opens it only to find a small blue bag. She took out a small box, she opened it up and gasped as she saw the clear bottle. An elegant medium size bottle of perfume. 

"I thought it'd suit you, so I bought one." Zeke says.

Annie immediately yanks the top off the perfume, squirt a drop on her wrist and takes in the most beautiful scent. "I absolutely love it." She says softly. "I've never heard of this brand, where did you get this?" Annie turns to Zeke.

"I got it during my business trip, there was a perfume shop near my lodging." The blonde man says adjusting the collar of his suit.

"So this is a french brand?" Annie asks, her thin lips slowly stretching into a small grin.

Zeke nods. "Thank you, I'll use it from now on." 

As Annie reaches towards the backseat to settle her gift, she sees another box, the same one as Annie's. She stops and faces towards Zeke. "Oh, did you buy two?" 

"For my mother, her birthday is tomorrow." Zeke says with a chuckle.

"Ah right, maybe I should stop by the department store tomorrow." Annie says thoughtfully as she securely settles her gift.

"Does that mean we can't go to the movies tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry," He says softly, holding her small between his large one. "It's a family dinner, my mother, her fiance and their two children." 

"Oh…" Annie fails to hide her disappointment. Again. It happens again. Zeke is a busy man as always. She forces a smile and squeezes Zeke's hand. "Oh well, we can meet next time." 

Zeke nods and changes the topic. "So did you finally sign the contract with Eren? He can be a bit stubborn you see." 

"Yes, He did sign the contract. It's the matter of time of where the bar stands in the next period of time." Annie says. She has high hopes for the bar, now especially with Eren fully onboard. The new bartenders along with the senior bartenders will shift the direction of the success of the bar.

"The bar will be a greater success, I know it." Zeke reassures her. "You're the boss, you have experience before." 

Annie's face falls. "Yeah. But I'm still thinking though." She says crossing her arms. Zeke turns to her. "Thinking about what exactly?" 

"Whether or not I should come off as a kind boss who will continue to listen to her employees or as a cold-blooded one." 

✘✘

"Are you alright? What the hell was that about?" Levi finally breaks the silence. Both men walk in the silent night, their shoulders brushing here and there as they make their way back to their apartments.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He says, as he softly rubs the middle of his chest. "It's nothing, It's just," Eren waves his free hand around trying to find the right words. "complicated." 

"Do you know that man?" Levi looks at Eren, an eyebrow raised. "Because he sure seems to know you." 

"Yeah, He's my uh older brother. Half." Eren says scratching his ear.

"Oh, He's dating the boss? No wonder you two always seem heavily constipated."

"You have no idea." Eren sighs.

"But there's one thing for sure." Eren says, stopping in his tracks. He turns to look at Levi. "I'm not going to run away from her," He says with determination. "Not anymore." 

✘✘

_Taking off his wedding ring, he looks around the dark street. He checks his breath using his hand. He smiles as he enters the XX bar._

**Two days later, early morning.**

"So you sign the contract, congrats!" Armin exclaims gleefully almost as if he didn't force Eren to agree with the conditions in the first place.

"Yeah, I had no idea what was going through her mind." Eren says with a pout. His body sprawled out on the couch. His phone on his hands, fidgeting with it as Armin sat on a chair looking through a magazine. Vacation spots for the summer. 

"You'll see a wench like her would be a good boss, she did have to eat her pride you know, she gave up a few things for you." Armin says munching on a protein bar.

"Yeah, yeah but that's because I threatened her!" 

"And a threat comes a long way!" Armin exclaims. "So anyways," The blonde shifted in his seat. "Could you display my perfumes at your bar?" 

Eren looks up at Armin. "No, the scents would ruin the cocktails."

"I'm just asking you to display them." Armin mutters.

"No." Eren says giving Armin a dirty look.

The brunet sighs. "Also I have something else to tell you, it's extremely infuriating."

Armin closes his magazine. "Why do horrible things always happen to you?"

"I know, right?"

✘✘

**Last Night**

_Eren settles a handkerchief in front of the dark haired man. The man smiles extending the handkerchief and checking his phone. "Today is a very special day for my girlfriend and I." He says, his hands fidgeting with his phone._

_"So I'd like to order a special cocktail tonight."_

_Eren smiles, nodding. "Is there something specific you'll like? Or should I recommend one?"_

_"May we have 'Between the Sheets'?" The man says almost bashfully yet knowingly. He was a bit nervous, Eren noticed that much, mostly due to his special date with his girlfriend._

_"Of course, I'll make them right away."_

_"Thank you." The man mutters. He looks around before his amber eyes settle on his vibrating phone. A phone call with the ID caller; 'Marketing, Hannah Diamant'_

_The man answers the phone. "Are you almost here? Okay, just come inside." He says in a low voice almost in a whisper. As Eren prepares their cocktail, a red-haired girl takes a seat next to the man. Her freckles adorning her face beautifully and so was her bright smile._

_"Here are two glasses of 'Between the Sheets," Eren says, placing the drinks on the table. "It contains cognac, rum, triple sec and lemon juice with a mint leaf."_

_The young woman takes a sip of the drink and hums. "Gosh this is refreshing, though I've never heard of this before."_

_"Well, 'Between the sheets means to be under the sheets in bed Hannah." The man says, taking her hand in his. Hannah's eyes widened and laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "You sure are naughty Franz. But do you really enjoy these drinks with me?"_

_"There you go again," Franz sighs, taking both of her hands in his, rubbing the soft skin. "My wife doesn't know how to drink cocktails," Then in a terrible low whisper; "She only drinks cheap drinks." With a finger on his lips he attempts to hide a laugh along with the redhead who giggles behind her covered hand._

_Eren stops cleaning a cocktail glass and looks up to the couple. Wait, Pause. He's pretty sure he heard it right. He's not deaf and sure as hell isn't dreaming right now. Levi who was next to Eren surely heard it too, with the way he glowered at him. Franz definitely said Wife._

"I'm pretty sure 'Wife' isn't the name of any of his pets." Armin says as he crumbles the wrapper of his protein bar. 

"Right, this scumbag was having an affair." Eren says and begins to open up his laptop. Opening the google tab and typing into the search bar. "This guy is the team manager of Reiss's sales team. His 'girlfriend' has been working in the marketing team for over a year now. They'd carpool every morning to work."

**[** _Franz puts the address on the GPS. Hannah's place is a bit far from their workplace. Though there's no problem. He has plenty of time to change his hairstyle and change into another pair of clothes. Have the necessary items just in case they feel bold._ **]**

Armin walks up to the couch and plops down next to Eren. "Not only carpooling but he also takes an extra one-hour route just to pick her up." 

**[** _Hannah's and Franz's fingers interlock with one another as they stare into each other's eyes. She attempts to get rid of the red mark on his cheek._ **]**

"I bet he always arrives late home because he would be at her place," Armin says. "I bet they slept in that car too." 

"What a fucking bastard." Eren's face grimaces. 

**[** _They both stand in front of the coffee machine, their fingers brushing against the other as they take a straw and a lid for their coffee. Franz looks back around before he quickly leans down and presses a kiss on her clothed breast._ **]**

"They really are shooting their own suspense love thriller. The office, the pantry, the staircase, the meeting room. I didn't know there were so many areas at a workplace."

**[** _Hannah wiggles her foot, her heel off as she runs her foot up Franz's leg to his crotch. She innocently gives him a quick smile and continues to pay attention to the meeting._ **]**

_"I'm going to the toilet." Hannah whispers to Franz as she leaves her seat. Franz hesitates for a moment before he takes his wallet out from the inside of his suit and pulls out a card. "I'll like to pay." He says handing Eren the card._

_With his friendly smile on Eren's face replaced with annoyance, he stares at the blue card 'Reiss Company' and internally rolls his eyes._

"But guess what? He didn't pay with his own money, he used the company's card. Gosh, he's unbelievable." Eren says to Armin as he keeps telling him the story.

 _Franz's phone vibrates once again, the ID call displaying his wife's name. The man answers. He whispers harshly, his phone close to him almost as if he didn't want anyone to listen in. "Yeah, How could I forget my son's birthday."_

_Eren's eyes narrowed back at the man as he waited for the machine to proceed with the man's card. Eren wishes he could stop hearing the ridiculous and stupid lies of the man. He has a son for fuck's sake._

_"Yes, yes. I told you, I can't say no when my superiors are attending dinner," Franz sighs rubbing his temples. "I'll buy him a toy this weekend."_

"Calling him an asshole, just won't cut it." Eren says sharply as he leans back on the couch.

"You're getting mad again," Armin says looking at Eren. "You listen to all sorts of things in the bar, but you only get worked up when it's about cheating." 

Eren immediately straightens himself up. "Well imagine getting cheated on then! Literally the most infuriating thing ever."

"So what are you going to do? Tell her? Is not like you can."

Armin may be right. Eren really couldn't just tell the man's wife about his affair personally. But he could anonymously. Though he'll need an insider. Someone who truly knows the workplace. 

"Don't you have a friend who works in the Reiss company?" 

"Yeah, why?"

✘✘

"Hey, have you've been with Zeke?" Annie greets the receptionist with a smile. A bag in hand filled with a delicious hot meal of korean cuisine. 

The receptionist stands up and greets her. "Lawyer Yeager isn't here. He had a family gathering, He told you that right?" 

Annie nods. "Yes, I'm well aware. I'm here to see you, Yelena." Annie holds up the bag for the tall blonde woman to see. "I'm here to bribe you." She says playfully.

Annie and Yelena go a bit way back, they're friends and are comfortable in each other's presence. Yelena would mostly like to tell Annie anything involving Zeke.

Both women took a seat, opposite of the other on a large table nearby the reception. "My, My, this is very good!" Yelena says, taking bites here and there. A handkerchief laid across her pantsuit.

Annie takes a sip from her cup, nodding slightly. "Zeke sure is busy these days."

"He's working with lawyer Pieck on a huge case, it's been very hectic these past few days," Yelena says truthfully, her pale fingers tearing the meat apart despite having a knife and fork. "Which is why they went on that business trip recently." 

Annie's forehead crinkled. "Lawyer Pieck?" Who is that woman? She has never heard that name before. Zeke never mentioned her name in his business trip. Surely he's forgotten to mention that.

"Where did Mr. Yeager go? I can't find him anywhere." A velvety voice says, a pair of heels clicking against the marbled floor. "Oh. Aren't you his girlfriend?" The woman asks, a finger to her lips.

Annie turns to look at the young short woman. The first thing she noticed was her elegant black pantsuit with her matching blouse. Annie didn't expect her to be…this intimidating. Her dark hair held back in a bun, with a few short strands of hair caressing her soft features. Her dark eyes resemble Yelena's dark brown, almost black eyes.

She walks towards the two women. "Hello, I'm Pieck. I've heard a lot about you." Pieck says with a genuine smile. 

"I have information regarding work, but I can't find him." Pieck turns to Yelena. "Could you please contact and tell him to call me later?" Yelena nods at Pieck. "Of course." 

Pieck thanks her and turns to Annie for the last time. "I'll see you around." Before heading towards an elevator.

"So that's Pieck." Annie finally says, finding her voice. Her eyes are not leaving the elevator.

"Yes. She joined the law firm at a very young age. Top of her class at her law school. Very charismatic." Yelena quickly then told Annie she was more charming than Pieck. Annie didn't find her compliment comforting at all. 

"I doubt it'll happen," Yelena quickly says, almost as if she knew what the other woman was thinking, "But if they seem too close, I'll let you know," Yelena promises. "You did bribe me after all." 

Annie turns to the tall woman and smiles, it was strained. "Okay." Her lips pursed together as the thoughts clouded her head.

✘✘

"Are you sure about this?" Armin asks nervously. "I'm not going to say their names, nothing is going to happen." Eren says as he opens up another tab and types in a website.

**BLIND™ Search _________**

_Talk candidly with other employees anonymously!_

E-mail: jeankirstein@reisscorp.com

Password: •••••••••

_**REISS Company** _

**|** I'm an employee at Reiss. Recently I went to a bar near our company and saw one of our employees having an affair.

Armin looked closer to the screen and looked back at Eren, his face twisted in bewilderment. He shook his head as he read what Eren typed. "Okay move aside, you're terrible." Armin moves Eren's hands and slides the laptop to himself. 

"It's so plain and boring, there's no hook." Armin says as he deletes the whole text."

It's obvious you don't write anything online." Eren pouts as he crosses his arms.

"You need to be detailed and realistic." The blonde man says as he puts on his glasses.

[(X)](https://youtu.be/-ZPhqtO2MiM)

**|** I went to a bar near my company. Of course, I went alone. It was a speakeasy bar with the letters 'XX" I'm so hip that's why, but that's not important. I saw our employees there. I'll just write their initials.

_He looks around before his amber eyes settle on his vibrating phone. A phone call with the ID caller; 'Marketing, Hannah Diamant'_

**|** I'm certain it was F from the sales team. But the woman he was with, was H from the marketing team. I wonder why two people from different departments came together, so I kept an eye on them. 

_"Today is a very special day for my girlfriend and I." He says, his hands fidgeting with his phone. "So I'd like to order a special cocktail tonight."_

**|** He told the bartender, it was a special day. And then he ordered 'Between the Sheets' Do you know what that means? Well I know this because I'm a cocktail maniac. 

_"Well, 'Between the sheets means to be under the sheets in bed Hannah." The man says, taking her hand in his._

**|** That's what it means. F is married and has a kid. I'm certain they have an affair. Oh! And he also payed with the company's card. I couldn't tell anyone so I'm posting this here.

✘✘

A woman opens another tab and searches the company's sales team. She goes through the list of names. Her phone vibrates and opens up the message. 

**Lucas; 10:30 A.M**

_this is unbelievable, are you seeing this?_

She looks to another cubicle and sees her friend shaking his head. There are whispers between the workers in the Reiss Company. People are talking about it in between their breaks, in their office, pantry, the restrooms. It was a ridiculous scandal.

"So it isn't Marlowe Freudenberg nor Samuel Jackson," A man says to his coworker. He takes a sip of his coffee and leans into the other man. "The post says he's married. Could it be Franz Kefka, the team manager?"

"Nah, I don't think so." 

"Why not? He could be." The man hissed.

"I think it's Hannah Diamant." A woman says with confidence. "Wait really?" Her friend whispers. The woman nods. 

"I saw her with the team manager, Franz." 

"I thought they were just having a meeting." She says, a hand covering her mouth. "Wait, don't tell me they've been…"

Posts about the Reiss Company begin to flood the website. Employees figuring out the two people who are engaged in the affair and exposing them. Comments began to flood Eren's post, making it a trend on the website.

_Well this is shocking. [+90] [-20]_

_H from marketing and F from sales are having an affair. [+300] [-45]_

_Reiss' reputation is in the sewer. [+70] [-34]_

_He has a kid too?? How shameless can he be? [+400] [-24]_

_Don't be shy, say their names [+56] [-14]_

_This is so criminal! [+83] [-20]_

✘

**Joy; 2:28 P.M**

**[** _Image attached_ **]**

_Isn't this about your husband?_

www.blind.com/reisscompany/287456 

Her hands trembled. She stared at the image for the longest time. A tear caressed her cheek as she took a deep breath. She clicked on the link and scrolled down to the comments. Her hot tears blurred her vision as she started to sob.

✘✘

"Zeke, you're at the family gathering right?" Annie asks on the phone. Her hand gripping on the steering wheel.

_"No, something popped up so I'm back at the law firm."_

Annie hums. "I was there earlier today." 

_"Oh? Why didn't you let me know?"_ Zeke says surprised. 

"I just went to see Yelena." Annie says hesitantly. It's not like Zeke doesn't know about their friendship, he does and it's not out of the blue for Annie to go see her

_"Ah, well it'd be nice to know beforehand. It would also be nice to eat together."_

"Yeah. Did you have a chance to see your mother?" 

_"Yes, I left very early. Though I need to go to Brooklyn for work, I'll be coming back next week."_

Another business trip. Another week without seeing him. "You really are busy….are you going alone?"

Zeke hums. "Ah, Yelena told me that you're working with another lawyer these days.." 

_"Ah yes, Lawyer Pieck. We joined the company at the same time."_

Annie doesn't say anything.

 _"Annie, I'm sorry we can't meet often due to work,"_ She hears a sigh on the other end. _"It's time you crave Chef Nicolo's pasta. Once I return we'll have dinner together first thing alright?"_ Zeke promises. Annie faintly smiles and nods.

"That sounds good. Stay safe and call me again." 

_"Of course, I love you."_ He says. His deep honey voice never ceases to make her heart race. The only thing that warms her chest. She ends the call and focuses on the road. Her thoughts clouding her mind once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposing cheaters? We love to see it!
> 
> everyone-needs-an-armin-in-their-lives 
> 
> Armin said "It's upsetting me and my homeboy!"


	5. You're looking at the wrong direction darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old reunions, New reunions and Bad reunions.  
> Aftermath of the Affair scandal.  
> Annie begins to have doubts.  
> Eren founds himself in a bizarre situation.  
> Eren and Levi have a deep conversation, pouring out their feelings of their dilemmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter! As it should!  
> happy august, happy birthday to zeke ᴬᴺᴰ ᴿᴱᴵᴺᴱᴿ! & ɯʎ ɯoɯ & to the Leos! 🦁🍸🎉

Annie walks into the bar, stopping only as she sees the long-haired blonde man seated on one of the bocana chairs. His leather jacket's zipper clanking against the metal rod of the chair. "Armin Arlert. It's been a long time." Annie says with amusement. It's been years since she last saw him. The younger man she knew is completely different from the man that is seated now close by. Long gone was the short bob, the ridiculous glasses and awkwardness radiating from him.

"Oh." Armin turns to look at her. "So now you know me, just drop the act Annie, we were never friends. So don't ever pretend we were."

Annie walks closer to him. "I understand as to why Eren is cold to me. But why are you so rude with me?" 

Armin looks away from Annie. "Whomever he hates, I hate as well." 

Annie scoffs. "That's some lovely friendship you got there." She says dryly.

"But you know, you two only ever got close with one another after he and I fell apart." 

Armin laughs bitterly. "Now who told you that complete lie? We've always been close," Armin begins. "Seems to me you've never really paid attention after all." 

Annie tilts her head, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so busy withㅡ" Armin catches himself and hummed with a strained smile. "You would know that we've had a greater bond that you ever had with him." 

Annie only meets his gaze, solemnly. She breathed through her nose harshly.

"Your ignorance has no limit. Don't live your life with ignorance and tell yourself that you've always been in the right because you never had."

Annie's lips pressed in a thin line before harshly digging her nail into the cuticle of her thumb. "You sure have a lot of time to be here at his hour." 

"Eren told me to stop by so I did. Had I known you would be here, I would've just left." He says taping his fingertips against the bar.

Eren then walks behind the bar, wiping down a flask with a rag. Armin looks up to him and mutters a bye. 

He gets up from the bocana chair and walks past Annie before he abruptly stops. Sniffing the air and turning towards Annie. "Hey…" Annie turns towards the blonde man. 

"Where did you get the perfume you're wearing?" 

Eren stares at his best friend confused as he stops mid wiping a bottle of champagne. Annie only stares at him before she responds. 

"My boyfriend got it from France during his business trip," The blonde woman says with a smirk. "You wouldn't know even if I told you." 

Armin looks stunned. "That's impossible, this is mine…" His blue eyes looked down on the floor before he glanced back at the woman.

"Are you sure? Ask him again to make sure he didn't buy it here in Manhattan." 

Annie has a disgusted look on her face. "Why are you comparing a perfume from Manhattan to the one in France?"

Armin laughs humorously. "What's wrong with perfumes made by a small business in Manhattan? Besides, I studied in France for a semester or have you forgotten that too?" 

Annie rolls her eyes. "I'm positive that it's mine. I'm the only one who has the recipe. I spent months making that." Armin says with pure confidence. Annie looks weary as she listens to Armin. Somehow she felt a strange feeling lingering within her that didn't feel right.

"So ask your boyfriend exactly where in France he purchased that. It's possible that they copied mine." 

Annie sighs. "Sure, I'll ask if I have time. But he's extremely busy, so I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to ask a ridiculous question like that."

Armin looks seconds away from pouncing into the woman. He sighs as he turns to Eren and waves harshly before he heads out the door.

**✘✘**

"Thanks!"

"T-thank you." 

Eren nodded with a smile as he placed two "Spanish skies" martinis before them. Yet again the girl took out her phone and took several pictures of their martinis. The young blonde man sheepishly tells Eren that she won't post the picture online. 

"Hey, are you single? You're cute." The wide-eyed brunette says with a lopsided grin.

Eren raises an eyebrow, completely thrown off by the random and bold question. He thought the young couple were dating, or something along that line. 

"Gabi, shut up." The blonde hissed.

"No, I already have someone." Eren blurts out suddenly even before he catches himself and realizes what he said. Shit.

"Aww, that's a shame! How did you two meet?" Gabi asks without any shame, leaning her elbows on the counter bar. The young man beside her sighs, sending a silent sorry look to Eren.

"Well….there's this beautiful scenery I happen to see every night to get a cup of coffee…they happen to be there too, that's it.."

"That's sweet, short! but sweet." Gabi said, taking another sip from her martini. "Oh to watch the beautiful sky at night sharing a cup of coffee with someone.." She sighs with a smile.

Eren didn't bother to say anything as he closed the lid of the shaker. Not noticing the way Levi leaned slightly closer to Eren, hearing their whole conversation. The dark-haired man's lips shut tight, his eyes slightly staring off into a cocktail glass.

"Sir." The woman attempts to catch Levi's attention. No response from the man.

"Excuse me," The woman calls Levi again. This time the older man turns to the woman. 

"Yes? I apologize."

"I'd like an old-fashioned."

Levi nods. "Sure." He leans towards the brunet, taking the cocktail shaker as he prepares her cocktail. Rolling up his gray sleeves from his dress shirt, exposing the veins running through his forearm as he used a muddler to crush the ice very hard, his strength showing as he rattles the counter bar.

Eren looks at Levi from the corner of his eye. With each slam against the ice, his dark bangs fall over his eyes. His biceps are more visible under the gray shirt. He looks at him, dazed and confused.

✘✘

"Hey, hey! Look at this," Armin calls the brunet. The blonde man shoves his phone to his face. Eren holds his phone and looks at the screen. 

"The post that I made on site is literally going viral and is posted on another website I usually visit." 

Just as Armin said, he looks at the website, different from the one originally posted. A different forum with as many people active. Trending on the front page with over one thousand comments.

"I bet everyone knows who they are now. People's noisiness really paid off," Armin says looking at Eren. He takes off his face mask. "You think his wife read this?"

Eren hands him the phone, nodding. "Yeah, better to find out sooner than later."

_He looks at his phone, and looks back at the bathroom mirror. His fingers itch, a lot. Itch to touch his phone. Desperation creeping upon him. He leans on the bathroom sink, looking at the phone. He sighs, biting his lip, grabbing his phone and typing a text._

**_Me; 10:42 P.M_ **

**_How's your dad's birthday party?_ **

_No answer. His eyes settled at the small black gift bag. A present for his birthday by one of his friends, Mikasa. He smiles softly as his fingertips trace the embedded letters of the bag. 'I Love U'. He then pressed the call button._

_It rings._

_It rings._

_It rings._

_It keeps ringing._

_But they ignore it._

_They ignore it as they're too busy sharing a moment. Too busy to finally taste one another. Losing themselves in the kiss in which Annie and Mikasa share._

✘✘

**_Several days later._ **

Annie finally gets in her expensive black car. Placing her bag in the passenger seat, she pressed the call button on her phone. "Zeke, today you're coming back to Manhattan right?" 

_"Yes, I'm on my way,"_ The man responds. _"I need to head back to the office though, I'm sorry."_

"You do?" Annie says with disappointment. She thought he was going to finally be free from his work. After all the vigorous hard work without breaks, surely her lover is exhausted.

_"Yes, I know we made dinner plans today. I forgot about the company dinner, it flew over my head."_

"A company dinner…then can I at least stop by?" Annie says, hopeful, not letting the desperation show in her voice. "I bought a few things for you and your mother," Failing. "I could just drop them off." 

_"I can pick them up later. You must be tired from work."_ Zeke says. Annie shakes her head. _"I'm never too tired to meet with you."_

Zeke hums. _"How cute, It's been ages since we've met. I've missed you,"_ He sighs deeply, not in annoyance but in relief. A heavy burden lifting off his shoulders. _"Stop by then,"_ Annie smiles, a smile that reaches her eyes, a victory. _"I'll let you know where we go once all this is over._ " 

"Okay, I'll see you later." 

✘✘

Eren walks on the sidewalk, passing several deli shops through Central Park. He sends out a text to Armin, telling the man he's on his way to his shop. Just as he looks from his phone, he sees a familiar blonde hair. The blonde man walks to the passenger side of the car to shut the door. He walks to the opposite door, turning as Eren manages to see his face. Zeke.

_"But he's extremely busy, so I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to ask a ridiculous question like that."_

Zeke smiles at the unknown person before getting in the car himself. Eren looks at the passenger window. The only thing the brunet saw is a dangling fine silver plated earring before the car drove off.

✘✘

"A full drop of floral scent will be too strong. You won't be able to smell the other scents," Armin says, as he takes a toothpick and takes a swab of the floral scent drop. "If you use a toothpick, It'll help you control the scents even better." 

The three women nodded as they continued to experiment on their scented bottles of perfume. The blonde man assists the ladies with any help regarding Ph levels and mixture of scents to create an equal balance. Armin glanced at the window stills. His friend sitting down, his green eyes watching the rain start pouring.

"I'll leave you ladies to it." Armin says as he leaves the table to go sit next to Eren. "Are you still thinking about that?" The blonde asks him.

"I'm just surprised." Eren says, still watching the pouring rain, he then turns to Armin. "My mind is just bamboozled. Wasn't he too busy to meet up with her?"

Armin closed his eyes briefly, sighing as he listened to Eren's rambling. "If he's so busy, what was Zeke even doing in this area?" Eren asks, his fingers fiddling with a floral scent bottle serum. So much for wanting to see him, yet Zeke couldn't bother to give Eren a call or a text.

"They might be colleagues, or just business partners? His secretary? Who knows. Ask Annie then." 

"Ask what?" Eren genuinely asks.

The blonde man rolls his eyes. "Ask her if his business trip was here in Manhattan." He takes the bottle from his hands and settles it along the neat row of other serums on the table.

Eren shakes his head. "No, I don't care about them like that." 

Armin leans back on the chair, crossing his arms. "Then why are you so curious." 

"Because he's my brother? I don't know, it's just weird." Eren says with a grimace. Sure he doesn't really like him, but getting in contact with one another wouldn't hurt right?

Armin hummed as he returned to the table occupied with the group of women. "So, have you all figured out a name for the perfume?"

✘✘

"I'm here, where are you?" Annie says on the phone, walking towards the hall of the law firm. 

"I'm walking out right now," Zeke responds. Annie looks at the empty reception, most likely already left to get ready for the big company dinner. As Annie turns around, she immediately spots Zeke, a hand on the air with a wave.

The blonde woman walks towards him and holds out two heavy shopping bags to him. "Here."

"So much clothes, you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Zeke says with a gentle smile.

"Of course I do, you're wearing this suit again after I told you to throw it out." She says, tugging on the navy blue suit, which fitted him perfectly.

Zeke chuckles. "I do like this suit very much." 

"Too bad, It's made of cheap materials, a lawyer like you shouldn't wear cheap clothes."

Zeke hummed as he embraced the woman. Her head rested on his chest as she smiled softly, wrapping her own arms around him.

"All the stress from work is gone now." He says in a low voice. They stay like that for a while before they pull away from the warm hug. 

"Zeke, when are you free? I want to talk to you."

Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?" He says concerned.

"No," Annie says with a slight shake of her head. "I just want to spend time with you." 

"I see, I'm sorry. Work has been quite hectic lately, "The blonde man says readjusting his glasses. "But, once I'm done, you and I will have time for ourselves and go on a vacation."

Annie nods. "That would be nice, yes."

A pair of heels loudly clicks against the floor. A woman stops next to the couple.

"Oh Hi, We've met before, haven't we?" The dark-haired woman says with a friendly smile.

Annie stares at Pieck. Her own smile quickly disappeared the instant she heard her soft and velvet voice.

"We've only met once briefly but it's nice to see you again." Pieck continues, her eyes crinkling. Not seem to notice Annie's glowering stare.

"You two met already?" Zeke asks, looking between the two women.

"Yes, while I was visiting Yelena." Annie says dully almost monotone. Her blue eyes still on Pieck, her lips tightened.

"We didn't really talk much." Pieck said as she looked between the two blondes.

"I didn't really introduce myself properly to you, but I'm Pieck Finger. Despite Mr. Jaeger being a few years my senior," Pieck looks at the blonde man. "We rely on each other a lot. Yes?"

"I don't." Zeke says in a playfully as he looks at the small dark-haired woman.

"Oh, is it just me then? How cold!" She laughs as Zeke chuckles. Leaving Annie to look down at the floor. Not meeting their eyes. Pushing unnecessary thoughts down.

✘✘

Two women came into the lively speakeasy bar. Hesitating as they walk together, looking around the place.

"Come on in." Eren said to the women with a gentle smile. "Is this your first time here? Let me prepare your welcome drinks." 

"No," One of the women says quickly. Stopping Eren from moving further. "I'd like something else," The woman looks at her companion. "I'd like a glass of 'between the sheets."

"Hey now, don't ruin the night." Her companion says, clearly annoyed.

"I just want to try it." The dark-haired woman says quietly, sadness laced her soft voice.

The curly-haired woman sighs. Her small face scrunched up in worry. "Fine," She turns to the brunet. "I'd like the same please."

Eren nods. "Okay." He begins to work on their cocktails. Listening to the two women as they continue to talk amongst themselves.

"Can't believe you barged in there, you pretty much asked to get humiliated." 

"They didn't see my face." She said, oddly calm from whatever bad situation she was involved in. Eren gave the women their fresh cocktails.

"But didn't you go to his company?"

_The printing machine turned on, it turned on by itself and was printing out paper after paper. Was someone using his printing machine? He watches as it continues to print out even more. As it finishes, he grabs the batch and realizes it was **photos**. Printing photos of his colleagues. Franz and Hannah. Photos of the couple kissing. Smiling, Sharing a delicious dessert, on a date and so on. He looks around the Reiss workplace. All the printing machines printing in unison._

_"Are you guys seeing these?" His co-workers gather around, some having the same batch of the photos, some looking through them gasping and whispering to one another._

_"What are you guys looking at?" Someone asks. With that, some quickly turned and walked away upon hearing Franz Kefka. He looks at the printed photos and quickly snatches them from their hands. "What the hell? Where did you all get this from?"_

_"I dunno' you tell me." He says defensively. Franz gritted his teeth as he walked away from his cubicle._

_Franz goes to his own cubicle and settles the photos on his desk. His printer turns on ominously as it prints out a paper with a big and black ink text._

`You'll be paying one hell of alimony, so be prepared`

_Franz's eyes widen as he hears his printer working its magic again as it prints out to what it seems a document. With his hands shaking he takes hold of the document and curses loudly as he reads the top header and the familiar signature and writing. Only a signature at the bottom left blank. Divorce papers. He closes his eyes and covers his face as he leaves the work offices._

_"Oh! Mr Kefka, a lady left this for you." The male receptionist calls out to Franz just as he was to call his wife on the phone. Franz looks at the man, takes out a red suitcase and lays it on the reception desk. Franz hesitantly opens the suitcase only to find a pink sticky note._

**_I wanted to pack your things but there wasn't much. You can have the car, Make sure you pay the monthly installment_ **

_Franz sees the car keys and immediately groans. He closes the suitcase and bats his head against the suitcase, cursing loudly as the receptionist repeatedly asks him if he is okay._

"See, this is why I don't mess with you. The quietest ones are the scariest you know?" The curly-haired woman says with a grin. "Hopefully that bastard knows to never mess with you."

"I still can't believe he came here with that woman, on our son's birthday..." She says softly. Her eyes casted down on the counter bar. 

Eren frowned, learning that one of his clients is the wife and her friend of the man who committed infidelity.

"But I wonder who posted that? Did they want everyone to know?" She harshly asks as she takes another long swig of her cocktail.

Eren winces, biting his lip. His brown bangs hid his eyes, creating a shadow over his features.

"I'm actually grateful that it was posted. I wasn't blinded. What happened has happened." She said with a faint smile.

"Anka, From now on I'm going to live well. I'm going to start working again, I'm going to work twice as hard." She said with determination. 

Anka nodded. "That's good, divorce isn't a flaw these daㅡ cry as much as you want, let your frustration out." Anka said as she rubbed her back comforting the woman who was sobbing and crying quietly.

Eren hands out a handkerchief to the woman. His soft eyes looked at her, not with pity, a silent support and comfort.

She took the handkerchief with a small strained smile. "I want Beer." She mutters.

Anka nodded with a sigh.

Eren stopped cleaning the bottle of champagne, he settles it down as he quickly opens the small cooler and grabs a bottle of Beer and sets it down in front of the women.

The women look at Eren as if he grew another head. Eren chuckles. "You said you wanted beer, should I make beer cocktails?" 

Anka blinks and smirks. "Are we allowed to have this here?" 

"Just for tonight." Eren said with a wink.

"Okay." 

Eren nodded as he began to prepare the cocktails. A perfectly rounded ice at the base, as Eren began whisking together gin, lemon juice and a few drops of honey, using the muddler to stir before adding the lager beer.

"It's a Beer Bee! Meaning it's more a shandy drink due to the slight sweetness. I enjoy making this, it's easy to make and makes me feel good." Eren said as he served them their cocktails. "These ones are on the house."

"Thank you." Anka said before clicking her drink against her friend's. Both women took a drink of the cocktail.

"The other one tasted bitter, but this one's good." She said, her smile genuine and reaching her beautiful eyes.

✘✘

"We should have dinner together sometime, I would like for us to be friends." Pieck said as she held onto Annie's hand. Warm and gentle against her small and cold hand.

"Sure, I'll check my schedule." Annie said as she tugged her hand away to push her blonde strands of hair back.

Zeke narrowed his eyes at Pieck. "Stop chatting and go back inside, They're going to start looking for me as well." He sternly says with a small smile.

"I was about to go." She said with a roll of her eyes. She looks back at Annie. "I should go, let's meet again."

As the woman begins to walk away, her steps falter as she stops, turns back at the blonde woman just as Annie calls her name.

"You have the same perfume as I do." Annie said, not meeting her eyes. Looking elsewhere, not even in her direction before looking straight at Pieck, her blue eyes glimmering, shiny and red.

"It smells the _same_." 

Silence.

Silence. 

More Silence.

"Oh, really? It smells nice doesn't it? Guess we all have the same taste." She smiles as she walks away.

✘✘

_**Hitch; 9:34 P.M** _

_**Isn't this about your bar?** _

_**[** Image Attached **]**_

_www.blind.com/reisscompany/287456_

Annie read the attached picture, she pressed the link and began to scroll down towards the comments, reading comment after comment as she quickly closed the website and tossed her phone on the passenger seat of her car. She took out her pills from her purse and a bottle of water. Seeking immediate relief.

✘✘

It poured earlier in the afternoon as he went to Armin's shop, making the weather cloudy, the breeze cold as it caressed his face. It had stopped raining while he was working, an hour ago. Still, it didn't stop Eren from having his ice coffee despite the chilly weather which also made his scalp itch.

As he sits down on the steel table, he stares at the beautiful scenery. The moonlight above him, the ocean water glistening, different shades of blue and green of the city's lights illuminating the skyline.

Eren hears the red coffee machine operate. He glances back and sees Levi, two small cups of coffee in each hand. The man mixed the two cups together, blending them to make sure it wasn't too hot. He settles one cup in front of the brunet while he sits down on the table.

"Thanks, though you didn't have to." Eren said with a small smile.

Levi snorts. "It's cold out here, you were shaking like a puppy fresh out the bathtub." 

Eren felt a warm heat on his cheeks. "Why haven't you gone home?" 

"I can't sleep, insomnia can be a bitch." 

Eren chuckles, nodding. "We're complete night owls, practically nocturnal." He says before taking a sip from the warm cup of coffee.

"Levi," Eren hesitates. The man looks up from his cup. "You don't dislike anyone do you?"

"Yeah I do, a lot of people." Levi says bluntly.

Eren hums. "I'm not one of them?" 

Levi shakes his head. "Lucky for you, no." He says with a wink.

Eren sheepishly smiles and looks down at his cup. "Say if there's someone you dislike, borderline hate, but you have to tell them something, what would you do?"

Levi shifts in his seat. "Like what?" 

"Something you think they should know about." Eren didn't know as to why he was he walking talking to Levi about this, he didn't want to bother the man about stupid things. Yet it didn't seem like Levi was annoyed or disinterested in whatever Eren is talking about. Levi was silent yet listening to Eren.

"Then I'd tell them." Levi said. "A while ago, when I was in the military, there was an accident with two of my comrades. I made a selfish decision to let one of them go. It was better for the group, I didn't say a word to them," 

Eren stayed silent, somehow surprised at Levi's military background yet somehow having a hunch about it. Eren nodded to let the man continue.

"I didn't want to live with guilt nor regret so we talked." 

Eren didn't know he was holding in his breath, he thought his comrades were notㅡ at least they talked like normal adults. 

"I don't want to live with guilt. Even if it involves someone I dislike. Guilt isn't something I want to feel whenever I think of those I dislike." Eren said truthfully. He didn't want to experience guilt or regret. He wants to feel relieved and free.

"We don't have enough time to care about those we like. You shouldn't be bothered by those you dislike," Levi says with a long sip of his coffee. "It's not worth it, a waste of time."

It's not worth it.

It's a waste of time.

It's true, why would he continue to think about Annie or Zeke. He dislikes them, they can live their own lives just like he's living his own life. There's no way for him to completely avoid them, they will always be tied to his life. It's not Eren's problem or business, they could fuck themselves for all he cares. It's beyond him.

His phone rings. Eren takes out his phone and accepts the call. "Hello?"

_"Where are you?"_

Annie.

"What?" 

Levi mouths Eren asking who's on the other line.

_"Just tell me."_

"I got off work, why?" Eren mouths that it's Annie.

_"Come to the bar, we need to talk."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone cheating.  
> cheating is ugly.  
> cheating is wrong.  
> don't cheat.
> 
> comments/feedback and just random thoughts are most welcomed! :)
> 
> p.s: I haven't abandoned 'warning', is still on the works. I just have a lot of wips ㅠㅠ but I'll try hard to get it updated! :) thank you.


End file.
